dstoptfandomcom-20200213-history
Dstopt Wiki
Quote of the day Democracy means government by discussion, but it is only effective if you can stop people talking. '' The "majority rule" is often described as a characteristic feature of democracy, but without responsible government or constitutional protections of individual liberties from democratic power it is possible for dissenting individuals to be oppressed by the "tyranny of the majority". Points Allocation 10 players: 12-9-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0 9 players: 11-8-6-5-4-3-2-1-0 8 players: 10-7-5-4-3-2-1-0 7 players: 9-6-4-3-2-1-0 6 players: 8-5-3-2-1-0 5 players: 7-4-2-1-0 4 players: 6-3-1-0 Best 7 scores to count for the Championship Bonus game 10 chip stack, 1 point for the winner = Ladder = '''After Game 4 ' Best 7 scores of 10 to count History Current Tournament Game 1 - Monday 24/09/09: 1st - RS - 7.5 -=- - DT - 7.5 3rd - MK - 4 4th - JL - 3 5th - JD - 1.5 -=- - CR - 1.5 7th - BA - 0 Game 2 - Tuesday 25/08/09: 1st - JD 9.5 -=- - AW 9.5 3rd - TM 6 4th - MK 5 5th - JL 4 6th - BA 3 7th - CR 2 8th - RS 1 9th - DT 0 Game 3 - Wednesday 26/08/09: 1st - MK 9 2nd - DT 6 3rd - JL 4 4th - BA 3 5th - JD 2 6th - CR 1 7th - RS 0 Bonus game - RS 1 Game 4 - Thursday 27/08/09: 1st - MP 12 2nd - AW 9 3rd - TM 7 4th - JL 6 5th - RS 5 6th - JD 3.5 -=- - MK 3.5 8th - DT 2 9th - BA 0.5 -=- - CR 0.5 Game 5 - Friday 28/08/09: 1st - BA 9 2nd - DT 6 3rd - JL 4 4th - JD 3 5th - CR 2 6th - MP 1 7th - MK 0 Bonus game 1 - BA 1 Bonus game 2 - DT 1 Monday 31/08/09: Bonus game - MK 1 Game 6 - Tuesday 01/09/09: 1st - RS8 2nd - DT5 3rd - CR3 4th - JLDP 2 5th - BA1 6th - MK0 Bonus Game - RS1 Game 7 - Wednesday 02/09/09: 1st - DT10 2nd - RS7 3rd - JD5 4th - JLDP 4 5th - BA3 6th - MP1.5 -=- - AW1.5 8th - MK0 Bonus Game - MK1 =Rules= *'$10 entry' for ten game tournament. *Winnings split 70%, 20%, 10% at the end of tournament final. *Games will be held at 1315 in Building 41 everyday unless otherwise specified. Anyone can join the game until one person has been eliminated. Late entrant will be positioned left of the current big blind. *A minimum of 5 players is required for the game to be counted towards the Tournament. *Ladder position determines the starting amount of chips for the Tournament Final. 1st Place starts with 1.3 x Base, 2nd 1.2 x Base, 3rd 1.1 x Base, 2nd last 0.9 x Base, last 0.8 x Base. All other players start with Base amount of chips. *In the final showdown, if a player has 3 times the amount of chips of their opponent it is an auto win. Otherwise seven more hands are played and the winner is the chip leader. *Blinds begin at 1-2. The small blind is incremented by 1 only when a player is eliminated from the game. The big blind is always double the small blind. Category:Browse